


Please, sit and enjoy the Juniberries with me

by Latino_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/F, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 06, They're on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latino_Lance/pseuds/Latino_Lance
Summary: This is a gays only event go home! Kidding. There's not nearly enough romallura in ao3 and I'm gonna change that with my lesbian hands.Who doesn't love who galiens comforting each other and receiving the love they deserveInstagram: katscandrawtooBeta readers Tumblr: Riley-roo





	Please, sit and enjoy the Juniberries with me

Earth is a strange place, the air is... thicker, harder to breathe... less crisp? For lack of a better explanation, very different from the air on the planet she had spent her entire life on. Thinking of that planet, that prison gave her chills. How so many people for generations could be manipulated into believing that everything Lotor did was god sent! How her brother believed in him, her mother, her father; all now dead by his hand. Romelle took another deep breath of barely breathable oxygen and continued to walk closer and closer to the desert and away from society and the construction. Out of the corner of her eye, about one hundred or so feet to her left, she noticed Allura crouching near a cactus. She was dangerously, so close that she could have been pricked. She appeared to only be looking at the blooms that sprouted from it's arms. Against her better judgement, Romelle walked over to join her princess. Her mind screamed at her to turn around! That's the princess! You have no right to talk to her!  
"Hello princess," she blurted before she could stop herself,but it was too late.  
"Oh! Hello romelle," she said, the somber expression dissipating slightly upon seeing the other girl.  
"is there something wrong princess?,” she asked, a look of concern on her face.  
"Hm? I guess I'm not very good at concealing my feelings am I? I'm sorry I've just been… thinking about a lot of things lately. It's all getting to me especially after learning that there are other altean,." Allura explained.  
Romelle stopped to think, biting her lip and looking away. Her eyebrows furled in thought, not noticing the brief flick of Allura’s gaze to Romelle’s mouth. "If I may be so bold," romelle started, "I could listen to what has been plaguing your mind." A smile that actually reached her eyes graced Allura’s features. "That's very kind of you Romelle, please sit down," Allura said while removing her cloak to create a blanket for the two to sit on. Romelle’s eyes widened at the offer, not seeing herself as worthy enough of the action but not wanting to disrespect Allura’s wishes. Gingerly, she sat next to her princess albeit over a foot away. Allura closed her eyes, thick white lashes fluttering shut. Romelle used this opportunity to take in Allura’s features. ‘She is so beautiful, so elegant,’ thought Romelle.  
As the reconstruction of her home became background noise, Allura recounted her tales of woe. From witnessing her entire empire fall, to being frozen for 10 thousand years, and even the heartbreak of learning what Lotor had done to her people, to her trust.  
All the while Romelle sat quietly and listened, holding Allura’s hand gently. She squeezed it whenever allura became choked up. She's not sure she could ever truly understand all of what Allura has been through, but she does have an idea with her own demons of losing a loved one and the betrayal of trust.  
"Princess," Romelle gently cut Allura off when she noticed the other girl divulging into her trauma, getting lost in it all. "I don't think I'll ever truly grasp everything you've been through. However, please do know you can entrust me to be a person you can come to for comfort," she finished.  
With tears lining Allura’s opalescent eyes, she chuckled softly, causing Romelle to lose her confidence slightly.  
"Thank you Romelle. I'm not laughing at your sentiment, you just don't need to speak so formally to me. We are friends right? Please, call me Allura,” the princess said with a smile.  
"We're friends?,” Romelle asked cautiously.  
"If you'd let me? I would really love to know more about you," allura replied, leaning slightly into the girls bubble. A surprised and flustered blush creeped up her pale skin at the proximity, flowering over her cheeks and to her ears.  
"Uh uh y- yeah. I’d love that!,” she exclaimed. Heartbreak is something people often never get over, especially a heartbreak as detrimental as what allura has gone through. Yet in that moment, with Romelle so flustered and her face a watercolor painting of soft red pigment, she really did look beautiful. In a brief moment of boldness, Allura turned her hand to capture the other girls in a tender embrace.  
"You've been through alot as well Romelle. You're better at holding a mask but please, don't keep everything inside. If you do want to talk, I am here to listen," Allura finished while drawing shapes on the back of Romelle’s hand.  
As Romelles face scrunched up in her usual scowl, not unlike a certain member of the blade, Allura reached her unoccupied hand to smooth out the others temple.  
"Romelle, you're way too pretty to frown so often. Lance told me it causes wrinkles," she explained. Her hand resting on Romelle’s shoulder after she was finished.  
"Uh. Uhh I am I mean," Romelle stuttered, this all a bit too much as she stared, frozen at her 'friend', heat rising from her chest into her face once more. Allura’s head tilted mildly as she gave Romelle a gentle smile at both Romelle’s reaction and well.. because Romelle looked cute like this. Allura could have this moment. The wounds left by Lotor still hurt, reopening from time to time, but she was healing. What she felt for Romelle was different, new and soft, like the turmoil Lotor put her through, the heartbreak was an old save file, overwritten by what Romelle had to offer  
"I. I - don't know what to say princess," she confessed.  
Allura turned her gaze to the desert, kissed orange with sunset. "you don't have to say anything Romelle, thank you," Allura replied.  
"I- okay princess. Y-you're pretty too" she said, her words coming out lame and hurried as Romelle turned around to look at the construction and Lance and Keith bickering or something like that. It was hard to tell from this far away what they were talking about. She noticed their hands interlocked and flushed harder, the concept of romance already on her brain. Even looking at those two so head over heels for each other brought her back to this. moment..? Could it be a moment? it was a moment for Romelle, but she wasn't sure if Allura was simply being a friend or something more. It all was too much for her blood pressure and all too confusing, so Romelle decided to turn her gaze to the gradient of colors in the setting sky. It was like nothing she ever seen before. How could a sky so blue turn so many different colors?  
"It's beautiful, is it not? Lance told me about the skies back in Cuba. I can only assume they are just as beautiful as this one,” she said, a fond look in her eye.  
"you talk about Lance a lot. Do you-"  
"If you're asking if I have any romantic feelings for him then no," her tone a little clipped, a bit annoyed. "Lance is... He's important to me. Someone very close but not romantically,” she explained.  
"Ah,” she expressed. All Romelle could say was 'ah'? How lame. Embarrassing herself in front of a princess...  
"I do have my eyes on someone... She's really incredible," allura continued not seemingly phased by Romelle’s reaction.  
"P-Pidge?," Romelle offered weakly.  
"Oh goodness no! She's like... 15 decapheobs. Basically an infant,"Allura said, suppressing a laugh. Pidge is really that young? How long do humans live then? "Romelle, I do hope you are getting what I am insinuating. I understand if you don't feel the same way but-"  
"No, I do!" i said too loud."I mean, haha yeah I uh. feel the same?," she stuttered. That gentle smile that could melt ice caps returned to Allura’s face.  
"Would it be too much to ask if I kiss you?" she asked hesitantly. Allura’s face dusted rouge,her markings glowing.  
"I’d love to,” Romelle replied.  
It was a gentle brush of lips as the sun descended under the horizon. It ended with eyes locking as foreheads were pressed together. Neither girl could conceal their joy. A war raged on light-years away and yet in this moment, it didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry for the formatting I posted this from my phone and idk enough about code to go through and fix it all!


End file.
